Wizard Cookie/OvenBreak
Wizard Cookie 'is an Epic Cookie released on September 26, 2016, alongside his Pet, Book of Wizdom. He has the ability to turn obstacles into Ice Cream Jellies. Skill Casts Magic Spells that can destroy obstacles and create Ice Cream Jellies. After a few smaller spells, a Super Magical Spell is triggered. With Level Ups, less smaller spells will be casted before the Super Magical Spell. Description ''Wizard Cookie came to possess the Witch's Candy Wand by accident (or not?). Within it, he discovered unique magical powers. His popping candy ice cream cone hat is the finishing touch to his wizard look. Frequently used spells include the festive 'Hocus-Party-Pocus' and 'Abra-Cookie-Cadabra', which brings unexpected luck and fun. '''(Azure Flame Staff) The Azure Flame Staff promises dark and powerful magic to its master. But be warned, if used too often, one may be consumed by its powers and lose themselves. (Holiday Wizard) ''Holidays are coming, and it's right about time for some magic! That's why Wizard Cookie has created a brand new spell: "Happius Holidaisus!"'' Strategy Wizard Cookie is another Epic Cookie who suffers heavily from a lack of Magic Candy, as well as a painfully late unlock requirement. Most likely, by the time he's obtained, many other, better options will be available to the player, and he should be generally ignored. He is in the bottom three scorers of Epic Cookies without a Magic Candy. Statistics Loading Messages New * Hocus-Party-Pocus! General * Obstacles into Jellies? That's my specialty! * Abra-Cookie-Cadabra! * Magic is not for everyone. * Don't disturb me. I need to focus. * I hope the Witch is not looking for her wand. I mean MY wand... * I need to cool off my head to use magic. * Wingardium.. Jelliosa?? * Do you like magic? Prepare to be impressed! 1vs1 Race * Think you can beat magic? * Ready for a magical run? * Don't disturb me. I need to focus. Tired * Must... cast... spell... Lobby Daily Gift *Do you want this? "Hi!" * Can't you see I'm busy? * Can it wait? I'm working on a new spell! Like * Hm! I like what you're saying! * Finally, someone recognized my achievments! Talk * Is it possible to break an ancient egg with a spell... * You can't cast a spell with a hammer! * I could turn everything around into Jellies... * I think I'm about to get a fever! Gift *This is just what I needed for my new spell! (Ancient Pet Egg) *A cake? Thank you! (Anniversary Cake) *I can use this! Azure Flame Staff General * Dark powers come at a great price. * I can feel the power...! * At last! The Azure Flame Staff! * Dark magic is...quite beautiful. 1vs1 Race * I'll turn you into a Jelly! * I'll show you true magic! * The dark magic will allow me to triumph! Tired * What was the spell... Relationship Chart * Alchemist Cookie: Hmph! Alchemy-shmalchemy! * Cream Puff Cookie: Magic is difficult, but Cream Puff has potential! * Moonlight Cookie: I hope one day she'll tell me more about the wizards... Updates * April 28, 2018 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 24, changed to reaching Land 6-1. Trivia * One of Wizard Cookie's loading quotes, "Wingardium.. Jelliosa??" is a reference to Harry Potter. * Wizard Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? Thank you!" * Wizard Cookie's Holiday Wizard costume is the first costume in OvenBreak to be nothing more than a recolor of the base appearance of the Cookie. * Wizard Cookie's Holiday Wizard costume was mistakenly shown with the bonus "+1 points for all Jellies" on release. This was fixed within a few hours to the appropriate bonus, "+20 points for all Jellies."